


Sweetheart, I Love You.

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dry Humping, Eren is so wrecked and needy and greedy, Gags, Levi is so wrecked and needy and greedy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Smut, Switching, Teasing, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: A Ereri BDSM two-shot. That's it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost a year ago, had this posted once, but deleted it. Now I'm bringing it up again. My writing style used to be meh back then, so I edited this a bit. Enjoy this pwp drabble.

Levi felt how his body got aroused with every passing second. Alone the fact that his hands were tied up behind his back with a specific knot and the rope being all around his upper body made him keen. Then there was the blindfold that didn’t let him see so that his other four senses got more sensitve. It was actually three senses because his mouth was gagged as well; sometimes little growls would leave his mouth due to the sensation that ran through his body, established by the strokes of Eren’s hands.

Eren’s hands were roaming his nipples first, rubbing and twisting it, causing Levi to groan in pleasure. It should also be mentioned that Levi was on his knees, his head sunken into the mattress and his ass high in the air. Eren’s fingers went on to Levi’s abdomen and reached his dick, slightly touching it, not even grabbing it with his palm wholly. Not yet, Eren thought. He loved teasing Levi as much as he could. And hell, how he was teasing him. Levi felt hot as fuck; his dick was hard by now and his whole body wanted to be wrecked in lust already. The lust that would come once Eren had started to fuck him hard and mercilessly.

“Mmh!” Levi spoke out, voice muffled, since there was still that gag—only incoherent sounds leaving his mouth, but to be honest the turned Eren on so much.

“What is it, Levi? Do you need anything?” Eren whispered huskily into his ear, his hands being by Levi’s hips, going downward, his sensual touches sending shivers to Levi’s body. Levi started to feel greedy. He was fully exposed and naked, whilst Eren had his pants on, but they were unzipped. Levi pulled lightly at the ropes, causing with it to rub rawly against his own arms, so that he gave himself marks on his skin. For one second Eren’s eyes narrowed and examined Levi’s every movement. _Don’t hurt yourself, my love._ He pulled at Levi’s hair.

“Nnh!” Levi groaned when his head got pulled back. He tried to steady his breath, but failed completely. Levi was too horny to care for something else than Eren’s dick. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly.

“I’ll ask you again, my dear Levi. What do you need?” Eren chuckled and licked Levi’s ear, “You like it rough, don’t you? You want it like that, right? Because you love it to be tied up and fucked by me.” Levi answered by grinding his naked ass against Eren’s groin, feeling that the other male was hard as well.

Yes, Levi licked it kinky. So what? It’s not as if Eren and Levi were doing it for the first time! And one thing was for sure: Stuff like that turned Levi on like hell. He moaned while rubbing against Eren’s crotch, signalling him with that that he wanted to be fucked by him. Now. With as much force as Eren got. Eren thought that this was enough of the teasing. After all he was aroused as well and _fucking needed Levi’s body._ Tugging his pants and underwear down, Eren aligned with Levi’s entrance, the tip of his dick grazing Levi’s hole. His slick fingers having already prepped Levi open before, Eren thrust into him hard. Levi,  who felt relieved and in bliss now that he got eventually fucked, let out a load moan—but due to the mouth gag it only sounded like a numb muffle.

“Mmngh!” He threw his head back as much as he could in his current position and tried to move in synch with Eren thrusts, going down on Eren’s dick as his poundings got faster and sloppier.

“Oh, Levi.” Eren moaned, gripping harder onto Levi’s hips and going in deeper, his dick violating Levi’s prostate several times. The pleasure was overwhelming Levi, lust filled his body, his knees got weaker and shakier. He didn’t mind that Eren went in rough, hell, that was the least thing he cared about now. With his blindfold Levi was sensing more than usual, everything he received was so damn arousing to him. All Levi wanted to do was to cum. _He needed to._

“Fuck, Levi. You feel amazing inside!” Eren groaned, his voice lewd as fuck, grabbing Levi by his roped wrists, pulling his upper body up a bit. Levi let out a groan to that as he felt how Eren’s hard dick filled his ass completely.

“Shit. I want to hear your load moans, my little sweetheart.” Eren said and took Levi’s mouth gag off. Levi gasped at first – now that he was finally able to take air by his mouth again –, but as soon as Eren accelerated the pace of his poundings, Levi began to cry out loudly.

“Ah! Eren! F-Feels good! Eren, harder!” Levi’s throbbing dick was aching and he wished he’d be able to touch himself in order to please his hungry needs, but he was reminded again that he couldn’t move his hands the instant he pulled at the ropes.

“Eren… Hah… Please, Eren. Touch me. Fucking touch my dick! Let me cum already! Ah!” he literally screamed in between moans as he felt his climax nearing—so fast it was unbearable.

“Greedy, are we?” Eren stated in an amused tone, his poudings not even slowing down a bit. He himself felt like cumming soon as well.

“I wouldn’t be like that if it wasn’t for you Eren.” Levi replied, smirking.

Eren followed Levi and grinned as well, and at the same time he reached out for Levi’s leaking cock and pumped it at a fast pace. His touch sent Levi to a state of gleeful ecstasy, his lower regions tingling and prickling. After some high-pitched moans on the part of Levi and some really hard thrusts on the part of Eren, both came simultaneously; Levi dirtying the sheets with a load of cum and Eren filling up Levi’s ass with his white, sticky shot.

“Ah!” they exclaimed in unison.

After riding out their orgasms, Eren took off Levi’s blindfold and freed his hands from the ropes. Levi, rubbing his reddened wrists, looked up at Eren with a shy smile, flustered.

“Did I hurt you, babe?” Eren asked in a concerned voice. His fingers caressed the reddened marks, so careful and soothing. Then, his lips found Levi’s wrists and peppered his skin with soft kisses.

Levi shook his head. “No, I hurt myself. Don’t worry.” A relieved expression appeared on Eren’s face as he raised it at Levi, and the next second one of his hands was raised to his lover’s cheek, stroking it. Eren truly loved Levi and the fact that they both loved kinky sex was something good—well, positive as it were.

“Next time you’ll be tied up.” Levi decided, his eyes flashing in dark pleasure, making Eren blush deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was partly frustrating to edit this part that I originally wrote a year ago. Some parts of it are a nice thing to read (because of the ind of descriptive language I'm able to write in now) whilst other parts are just... meh, I guess.

When Levi said that Eren would be the one tied up next time, he hadn't expected it to turn out like this!

Eren was sitting up on his knees on the bed, legs spread widely. The same way he had done with Levi, Eren was blindfolded and gagged as well. The difference, though, was the way Levi had bound him, and that would also explain why his body was propped on his knees: Hands were tied up behind his back, but his wrists were cuffed. Those said cuffs were connected to a chain which was attached to the ceiling. The chain was barely long enough to reach Eren's wrists. In other words, Eren had less to no ability to move his hands freely. Meanwhile, Levi was positioned next to the bed, amusingly watching his lover getting hard, even though he had done no more than to give him a few touches and strokes.

Just like Levi had been, Eren too was turned on by this kind of stuff. He raised his head as a muffled sound seeped through his gag, wordlessly telling Levi to do something already. To do something to _him. To do him._ Levi only snickered softly, amused by the fact that Eren had no damn clue what would happen to him soon. Levi gripped the whip in his hand tighter and threw it behind his head. Giving his lover one last affectionate glance, smirking with anticipation and lewd hunger, he let the whip strike hard against Eren's exposed ass cheeks. Eren cried out to this, the burning sensation that ran through his body elicited pleasurable shivers that grew with greediness and want. He moaned loudly, arching his back. Levi enjoyed the lascivious whipping to the fullest and struck again. Eren's body jerked for a second time, the chain hindering him from moving much as he struggled keeping his position. After a few more strikes that patterned Eren's skin in glowing red and stung beautifully, Levi detached himself from the whip and joined Eren on the mattress. He stopped behind him and looked down over his shoulder; Eren's dick was twitching like mad and low, whimpering noises were spilled from Eren's mouth. All his mind - _and body_ \- was craving badly right now was Levi's dick buried deep inside his ass.

"Do you want me, Eren?" Levi cooed hoarsely into Eren's ear, nibbling his earlobe teasingly. Eren nodded eagerly and breathed fast as the hotness inside his body grew, cock swelling to the maximum. He turned his head as far back as possible, although he couldn't see anything at the moment. Levi chuckled again.

The sight of a restrainted and submissive Eren did things to him that involved his lower areas to heat up and prickle in delight.

"Spread your legs more." he ordered. Eren parted his knees, expecting that Levi would enter him now, but realized that Levi had something else in mind. He slid under Eren's lower body -in between his legs- with his head facing upwards as he laid on his back. Grabbing Eren by his hips, Levi propped up his upper body until his lips were grazing Eren's cock, whistling soft air against his skin. With a last grin towards Eren, Levi's tongue darted out and probed at hiss tip. Eren - who couldn't quite process what was happening - hissed and shuddered at the sudden feeling of Levi's wet tongue gradually enclosing his cock. Sucking in his breath, Eren then groaned raspily, thrusting into Levi's mouth subconsciously. It was as though his body was reacting completely on its own, greedily longing for the wet, warm mouth that triggered off these lavish and erotically marvelous feelings inside him.

Levi deep-throated Eren as his tongue lapped around his throbbing dick. Slit already oozing a transparent, pearly fluid, Levi's head whipped quicker as a rare, little sneaky smirk painted his expression, causing Eren to pant hard and bring him to the edge. Just then when Eren was tentatively close to cum, Levi parted from his dick with a faint 'plop'. He knew Eren would come any second and made sure that this wouldn't happen yet. Eren, totally unsatisfied with that, mewling and keening, jerked his hip forward to signal Levi that he had to - _begged him to_ \- continue and let him cum. Levi slid back on the matress and the next second he was behind Eren back again.

"I won't let you come yet, Eren." he whispered seductively, "You didn't let me either last time. Remember?" Eren let out sounds of protests although what Levi was saying was true. Levi caressed Eren's reddened ass cheek, but soon one of his hands planted another red mark on his ass, the smack sending an electrifying spark to the leaking tip of his cock. A loud slap was heard, together with a muffled cry coming out of Eren's mouth. That sudden impact made him jerk his upper body forward again and due to the chain he was connected to, his whole upper body fell forward as his arms were raised up a bit by them whilst his head hovered over the mattress - only a few inches away from the bedpost. Like that Levi had full sight of Eren's ass, looking down as he groped the cheeks roughly, biting his own lips. Levi's dick was hard by now, and he was contemplating whether he should fuck Eren already or let him _suffer beautifully_ a bit more.

Well, he didn't really suffer, he was rather _teased in a sexual way._ No doubt that Eren was desperate for more, though deep in his mind he loved the way Levi treated him so teasingly.

Choosing the first, Levi pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his huge stiff cock standing upright. He aligned with Eren's puckered entrance, thrusting in fiercely. Eren threw his head back, moaning as his body stiffened in pleasure for a second in which a surge of lust nested in every part of his body, no spot being ignored.

Slightly irritated by Eren's behaviour, Levi realized... that Eren had come. _Already_. He came when Levi had just penetrated him! Levi took off the mouth gag.

"The fuck! You came already!" he exclaimed, but wasn't really mad (why should he in the first place?), not bothering to pull out. It was just so... surprising. _And so amusing._

"Sorry! But it was your fault to begin with! You left me unfinished when you had sucked me just now!" Eren spat ruefully, while his body recovered from the after-effect of the orgasm. Attempting to steady his breath, he swallowed hard before he spoke again, "Please, let me come again, Levi. _You_ didn't cum yet, right? Come inside me and make me come again, love." The sweet and tempting voice Eren uttered his plea with pleased Levi's ear and mind and as he murmured something incoherently, he decided to do what his _beloved Eren_ begged for. He was right. Levi wanted to release inside Eren and feel everything good while his dick would pound Eren's ass and his ears would be gifted with delicious sounds rising from Eren's throat-burst out for Levi only! So he began to fuck Eren at a fast and steady pace, his dick hitting against Eren's sweet spot, making him moan loudly, now that his gag was removed.

"Ah! Fuck, yes! There, Levi! Ah!" Levi groaned lustfully as he went faster on Eren, shoving his dick deeper inside. He sensed his body shivering in sensation and his cock was ready to release the shot.

"Hah, Eren. Fuck. It feels so good being inside you." Eren moved in synch with Levi's thrusts, making sure that he swallowed every pounding to the fullest as he himself felt like climaxing again soon. The two lovers panted hard and moaned unrestrainedly when they reached their climax at the same time. Both exclaimed a lewd "Ah!" as Levi's cum was spurted deep inside Eren's hole and Eren's semen landed on the bed sheets. The whole time Eren hadn't registered that the chain was actually pulling at his wrists and hurt him lightly, but he couldn't care less about that because all he fucking needed and had gladly received was a good fuck and so he didn't care about his hands at that very moment. Fortunately his wrists didn't ache much anyway.

Levi would make sure to treat Eren's wrists and ass gently and with as much care as humanly possible - no, he'd give Eren a god-like treatment, so soft and tender.

"Let's do that again sometime." Levi said to which Eren answered with a smirk. They both liked this kind of kinky sex, so there was no way that they would stop doing this kind of thing anytime soon.

But next time positions will be switched again of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com) btw
> 
> Leave me a comment if you wanna

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM with aftercare is the best shit ever and no one can tell me otherwise.


End file.
